Aun te recuerdo
by katsumi-tashikawa
Summary: Syaoran esta a punto de casarse, pero no esta seguro si es la persona correcta con quien lo esta haciendo ..::R&R please::.. (tal vez encuentren palabras dificiles de entender, por eso es clasificación "PG" ^_~


..::Aun te recuerdo::..  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que este fic no tiene mucho que ver con la realidad, pero espero que les guste, ok?  
  
Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP, las canciones "Y solo se me ocurre amarte" y "Aprendiz" son propiedad de Alejandro Sanz, yo solo las uso para este fic, ok?  
  
|  
  
- 0 -  
  
|  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Tan pura la vida y tu  
  
tan llena de paz  
  
y solo se me ocurre amarte.  
  
Llenas mi vida de luz  
  
llenas el cielo, la tierra y el mar  
  
y a mi tan solo se me ocurre amarte  
  
No existe un corazón que lo resista niña  
  
pero si lloras quiero que mis ojos  
  
sigan cada lagrima tuya  
  
hasta que la pierdan de vista  
  
La miro a ella y te miro a ti usa mi alma  
  
como una cometa y yo muero de ganas  
  
de encontrar la forma de enseñarte el alma  
  
y solo se me ocurre amarte  
  
Como va a ser eso, si aun cuando sale la luna  
  
y da en mi ventana, no te puedo dejar de querer  
  
nos hemos reído y llorado los tres  
  
  
  
Yo quiero darte mi alegría mi guitarra y mis poesías  
  
y solo se me ocurre amarte  
  
Como va a ser eso, si aun cuando sale la luna  
  
y da en mi ventana, no te puedo dejar de querer  
  
nos hemos reído y llorado los tres  
  
Yo quiero darte mi alegría mi guitarra y mis poesías  
  
y solo se me ocurre amarte  
  
y solo se me ocurre amarte...  
  
Tan pura la vida y tu  
  
tan llena de paz  
  
y solo se me ocurre amarte  
  
Llenas mi vida de luz  
  
llenas el cielo, la tierra y el mar  
  
y a mi tan solo se me ocurre amarte  
  
La miro a ella y te miro a ti  
  
usa mi alma como una cometa  
  
y yo me muero de ganas  
  
de encontrar la forma  
  
de enseñarte el alma  
  
y solo se me ocurre amarte  
  
Como va a ser eso, si aun cuando sale la luna  
  
y da en mi ventana, no te puedo dejar de querer  
  
nos hemos reído y llorado los tres  
  
Yo quiero darte mi alegría mi guitarra y mis poesías  
  
y solo se me ocurre amarte  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Las campanas de la iglesia estaban sonando, dos novios entrarían a una nueva vida en poco tiempo, el matrimonio se acercaba.  
  
Una chica de largo cabello vestida con un hermoso y largo traje de novia entraba por la puerta principal, quedando frente al altar, todo estaba listo, un padre, anillos, un lazo, solo faltaba el novio.  
  
Entonces entro el novio con un smoking negro muy fino.  
  
-Por fin-dijo el chico-por fin me casare con mi amada, aunque algo me dice que no-llego al altar y se paro junto a la linda novia.  
  
-Listo Syaoran?-dijo la chica viéndolo con hermosos ojos  
  
-Si, mi querida Mei-Ling-dijo Syaoran, aunque no creía que su respuesta había sido la correcta.  
  
El padre comenzaba a leer el evangelio, mientras Syaoran comenzaba a recordar.  
  
-Tu y yo nos cazaremos cuando crezcamos, verdad Syaoran?-decía una pequeña niña peinada de dos chongos y colitas  
  
-Si-dijo el chico sin poner mucha atención  
  
-Mi amor-fue interrumpido el recuerdo por una dulce voz-mi amor, siéntate, sigue la homilía.  
  
-Si, lo siento-dijo Syaoran mientras se sentaba  
  
-No se por que, pero lo noto un poco distraído-dijo Mei-Ling para si  
  
-Por que, por que en el momento mas feliz de mi vida estoy tan pensativo, y sobre todo en ella-dijo Syaoran de nuevo para si-sucedió a mis 15 años.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Syaoran-dijo una joven de cabello suelto-espero que estos 15 no sean los últimos-le dijo mientras le daba un regalo.  
  
-Muchas gracias Mei-ling-le dijo Syaoran muy sonriente  
  
-Ahora, ve a revisar tu correo electrónico, no vaya a ser que alguien te escriba-le dijo Mei-Ling empujándolo hacia su habitación mientras a este le colgaba una gota de sudor.  
  
Abrió su correo electrónico y vio un mensaje de su novia, decía lo siguiente:  
  
QUERIDO SYAORAN:  
  
Muchas felicidades!  
  
Que en tu cumpleaños te la pases muy bien, tu regalo te llegara después por avión.  
  
Me saludas a todos por haya.  
  
Sakura  
  
P.D. Es urgente que habrás el archivo adjunto, es muy importante y por favor, hazlo solo.  
  
Al leer esto, Syaoran volteo a ver a Mei-Ling, la cual respondió y se fue.  
  
Por lo que pudo ver, era un video ,lo guardo en su computadora y justo cuando por fin se guardo lo abrió rápidamente.  
  
Ahí vio esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaba, ese cabello castaño que adoraba acariciar, la chica que amaba, le dio clic a un botón y la chica comenzó a hablar.  
  
"Syaoran:  
  
Bueno, vivimos tan lejos, no sabes cuanto te extraño y te quiero, pero te mando este video por que quiero cortar contigo.  
  
He estado rodeada de gente que me ha hecho pensar y creo que deberíamos separarnos por un tiempo.  
  
Por favor, mientras yo estoy sola, tu no sigas mi mal ejemplo, sigue tu vida.  
  
Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo.  
  
Syaoran sintió que un puñal se le clavaba en su corazón, separarse?,de la chica que mas quería? Por que?  
  
Mientras el chico se paraba para rezar, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, se la seco rápidamente y de nuevo comenzó a recordar.  
  
-No te preocupes mi querido Syaoran-decía una chica mientras se abrazaba del chico de cabello castaño mientras la lluvia mojaba el cabello de los dos amigos-se que te debes sentir muy mal, pero, eres un chico guapo, tierno, valiente, que chica no querría estar contigo?  
  
La lluvia ceso, los chicos corrían por los jardines cercanos a su casa como dos enamorados, cinco semanas después, ya lo eran.  
  
-Pero, por que no regrese con ella?-se decía el chico despertando de su sueño-  
  
-Hijo, dime una cosa-recordaba Syaoran hablando con el a solas, pero notaba que sus hermanas lo observaban-en verdad amas a Mei-Ling, en verdad te quieres casar con ella?  
  
-Si, mi Señora Madre  
  
-Hijo, tu antes amabas a Sakura no lo recuerdas?-le dijo la madre-decías que ella era la elegida, que nunca te separarías de ella, recibiste su correo para que regresarán y tu lo negaste, estas verdaderamente seguro?  
  
-Madre-dijo Syaoran mirando a la señora a los ojos-Sakura es cosa del pasado, amo a Mei-Ling y con ella me casare-y salió de la habitación muy enojado con solo una pregunta en la cabeza, Quién era Sakura?  
  
-Psst, Psst-decía una chica de cabello rojo a una un poco mas alta que ella  
  
-Que pasa?-le dijo la otra en voz baja, las dos salierón un rato de la iglesia  
  
-Recuerdas cuando le pusimos la pósima a mi mama-le dijo la otra  
  
-Claro-dijo la otra-para que olvidara nuestro castigo, pero por error Syaoran lo tomo ^___^!lo malo es que fue justo antes de que mi madre y el tuvieran esa conversación  
  
-Si pero ya paso un mes y va a pasar el efecto  
  
-Entonces... O_o  
  
-En cualquier momento comenzara a recordar-las dos chicas se metieron a la iglesia para ver alguna reacción, pero no sucedió nada, así que creyeron que el efecto pasaría después, pero estaban muy equivocadas.  
  
Mientras el chico estaba en el altar, volteo a ver a su novia y sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, volteo a ver de nuevo al altar, y sin querer recordó algo.  
  
-Mei-ling y yo tenemos que darles un aviso-dijo Syaoran levantándose con Mei-ling  
  
-Nos separaremos un pequeño tiempo en lo que Syaoran viaja a Inglaterra  
  
-Por que creemos que las relaciones lejanas no son buenas-todos quedaron estupefactos ante esto, no que la amaba?  
  
-Pero regresaremos, no se preocupen-dijo Mei-ling con una sonrisa, Syaoran se retiro de la mesa, junto con su mejor amigo de Hong-kong, Yein  
  
-Espero que te vaya muy bien por haya, Syaoran  
  
-Gracias Yein  
  
-Oye-le dijo Yein-por que cortarón tu y Mei-ling?  
  
-Ya lo dijimos  
  
-Pero Mei-ling es capaz de todo por ti, no recuerdas cuando eran niños?  
  
-Si, claro que si, pero por favor Yein, no te preocupes, solo es por eso- dijo el chico no muy seguro y después se alejó rumbo al aeropuerto  
  
Despertó de su sueño, volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, Yein, lo había apoyado en todo, era por eso que era su amigo.  
  
-Tenias razón Yein-se dijo para si-no se por que lo acabo de recordar, pero, no fue solo por tener una relación lejana.  
  
-Syaoran?-se oía una voz en el teléfono  
  
-Hola Yein, como va todo por haya?-contestaba el chico mientras se recostaba en su cama  
  
-Bien-dijo Yein-pero dime, por que me mentiste?  
  
-Que?-dijo Syaoran  
  
-Mei-ling nos contó todo, por que no nos lo dijiste?  
  
-Pero que?-decía el chico  
  
-Mei-ling nos contó que ella te corto -dijo Yein- todo por que eras un amargado, un patán, un asalta cunas, que la engañabas ,fue capaz de decirte "gay" por que salías mas conmigo que con ella, Syaoran, Syaoran!?!-el chico colgó, por mas que trataba, su memoria no le daba, Mei-Ling le habia dicho esto, pero cuando?  
  
-Lo recuerdo, no se por que, pero ahora lo recuerdo  
  
-Ya Syaoran, me tienes harta!!  
  
Eres un amargado, un asalta cunas, un patán, poco romántico, poco detallista, nada sensible!no se por que eres mi novio, deberías ser novio de tu súper amigo Yein, el vale mas que yo, no?  
  
-Si-dijo Syaoran mas enojado que Mei-ling-vale mas que tu!  
  
-Entonces, el compromiso se acabo, me alegra que te vayas a Inglaterra, ojalá de mueras haya!-la chica salió corriendo llorando  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué estoy aquí? A punto de casarme con ella?  
  
-Syaoran, Syaoran-no le dio tiempo de recordar mas, su novia le hablaba- presta mas atención por favor.  
  
-Señorita Mei-Ling Li-dijo el padre-acepta como su legitimo esposo a Syaoran Li?  
  
-Acepto-dijo la chica con una sonrisa  
  
-Y usted joven Syaoran Li, acepta a la señorita Mei-Ling como su esposa?  
  
-No-dijo Syaoran, esto causo que muchas personas se asombraran, toda la iglesia fue asombrada, el chico volteo a ver a Mei-Ling con rencor en sus ojos- soy un patán, poco romántico y poco detallista, asalta cunas, amargado, no sirvo para novio, así que mejor, búscate otro-Syaoran salió corriendo de la iglesia, sabia que había hecho lo correcto, por ahora, solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza: Sakura, ire contigo mi amor.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Tus besos saben tan amargos  
  
cuando te ensucias los labios  
  
con mentiras, otra vez.  
  
Dices que te estoy haciendo daño,  
  
que con el paso de los años  
  
me estoy haciendo mas cruel.  
  
Y es que yo nunca creí que te vería  
  
remendando mis heridas  
  
con girones de tu piel  
  
De ti aprendió mi corazón  
  
de ti aprendió mi corazón  
  
y ahora no me reproches que no se pagarte amor  
  
Me has enseñado tu  
  
tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir  
  
Si alguna vez fui malo, lo aprendí de ti  
  
no digas que no entiendes como, puedo ser asi  
  
Si te estoy haciendo daño, lo aprendí de ti  
  
Me has enseñado tu,  
  
maldigo mi inocencia, te maldigo a ti,  
  
maldita la maestra y maldito el aprendiz,  
  
maldigo lo que hago,maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo a ti.  
  
Me duelen tus caricias por que noto  
  
que tus manos son cristales rotos  
  
bajo mis pies  
  
Dices que te estoy haciendo daño,  
  
que con el paso de los años  
  
me estoy haciendo mas cruel.  
  
Y es que yo nunca creí que te vería  
  
remendando mis heridas  
  
con girones de tu piel.  
  
De ti aprendió mi corazón  
  
de ti aprendió mi corazón  
  
y ahora no me reproches que no se pagarte amor  
  
Me has enseñado tu  
  
tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir  
  
Si alguna vez fui malo, lo aprendí de ti  
  
no digas que no entiendes como, puedo ser asi  
  
Si te estoy haciendo daño, lo aprendí de ti  
  
Me has enseñado tu,  
  
maldigo mi inocencia, te maldigo a ti,  
  
maldita la maestra y maldito el aprendiz,  
  
maldigo lo que hago, maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo a ti  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
  
|  
  
- 0 -  
  
|  
  
  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a el "Camello" solo espero que con esto me perdones (y te mueras de risa ^_~)  
  
Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, si quieren hago segunda parte, pero solo si hay review's ^_^  
  
Suki Da Yo  
  
Katsumi Tashikawa 


End file.
